


On the Floor

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Floor Sex, any ooc is on me, is that even a thing????, like yeah, old married couple having sex on a tired Saturday morning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Summary：老韩和莱娅在周末的早上滚地板。无校对
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 1





	On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au的韩莱娅  
> 本来是想写canon设定的老夫老妻的，写着写着决定还是写现代世界的老夫老妻吧。但因为作者对科洛桑市区建筑的落地窗和大高层有执念，因此依然可能是混合背景。不过话说回来，这本来就是个滚地板文，为什么要纠结背景。

他知道她起来了——韩先是听见走廊里传来卧室门开关的声音，随后便是一串光着的脚底与两天前刚打过蜡的地板接触发出的啪嗒声。现在才早上六点，对周末来说显然是太早。但韩起的比这更早——他三点就醒了。夫妻俩昨晚累得不到九点就互道晚安，然而长期被工作压榨下来的生物钟勒令他们不许睡眠超过六小时。因此当韩先醒来，却意识到窗外还是一片漆黑，而床头的闹钟告诉他现在不过三点一刻时，他痛苦地揉了揉不知为何阵阵发痛的耳后，心知自己不可能再睡着，抓起床边椅子上的衬衫，轻手轻脚地下床朝着厨房去了。

于是三个小时之后，他盘腿坐在客厅的电视与茶几之间，身边摆着工具箱，低头试图修复家里坏了好几个星期，莱娅一直跟他说让他扔掉，但他一直忘记扔的影碟机。电子产品都是很好修的，百分之八十的情况下，力道适中的两巴掌就能让任何机械产品重焕生机，范围从家里的电视到韩那辆开了能有十五年的破车，没有什么是砸一下仪表盘解决不了的，如果不行就两下。但有的时候情况就是比那更复杂些，那时韩就不得不钻到车子底下去，或者掀开引擎盖，看看他的好姑娘到底是哪里出了大问题。或者像现在这般，脚边放着一杯咖啡，手边开着工具箱，一个积满灰尘的影碟机被他抱在怀里，缠绕在电线之中，亟待研究是哪里出了故障。

就在这时他听见莱娅的脚步声。没过一会儿，他眼角的余光就瞥到一个娇小的身影，以缓慢的速度，方向不可辩地朝他挪动。莱娅的头发散着垂在腰间，靠近耳朵的地方还有几撮没来得及全拆完的编发。她像个僵尸一样地朝着韩走来，在他身边停住，随后坐下，身子朝前倾去，一条胳膊搭在韩的肩膀上，半个身子都靠了过来——韩大胆地假设，她其实没完全睡醒。

“早上好。”他低着头说道，目光还专注在眼前的螺丝口上。莱娅只是哼哼了一声。韩想道：她果然没睡醒。

“你可以回房间睡的。”他试着劝说道，“现在才星期六的早上六点，你再睡四个小时也不会有问题。”

“我试过了。”莱娅趴在他肩头闷声说道，声音听着有一分倦意，但却很清醒，“我一小时前就醒了，然后我试着重新睡下——但是睡不着。”

韩笑了一声：“看来我们都一样，甜心。”

莱娅下意识地眯起眼睛。这么多年过去了，韩最没有恶意的讥讽也还是能激起她的对敌反应。尽管韩索罗已不像多年前他俩初次相遇时的那么咄咄逼人，浑身带刺，但旧习难改——她的丈夫如今依然会时不时地在笑容和甜言蜜语之间加上点嘲讽当佐料，好像若不如此就不能说话一般。某种意义上，这也没错。莱娅要是回想一下，就会发现在他俩初识的那段日子里，她几乎没见过韩索罗为了非嘲笑和气人的目的对别人展露出笑容。从这一点来看，他已经进步很大了。

她将一条胳膊从他的肩头移下来，转为从后面搂住他的腰。姿势的改变让她的身躯更紧密地贴在丈夫身上，她的胸部也因此柔软地顶住了对方的后背。韩自然感觉到了，实际上，当莱娅还在睡眼惺忪地向他走来时，他就注意到她没换衣服——那件睡觉穿的灰色混棉T恤，紧紧地包裹住她的身体，压着胸前的乳房，让它们恰到好处地在合适的地方挺立，乳头在冷空气的刺激下隔着松软的布料顶出来。下半身更是只有一条内裤做遮盖，其余的部分则毫无遮掩地暴露在空气中，与她昨晚累得不能抬起一根手指头地钻进被窝时的模样无异，除了头发可能在将近十小时的睡眠中变得凌乱了些，而且很明显没来得及梳理之外。

“我之前在想你。”莱娅说着拈起韩的一根头发。

“嗯？”韩发出一个不需张口的单音节以作回应。

“我醒了之后，发现你不在床上。”她说着又从韩的头上挑起一撮头发。在两人还处于互相羞辱的关系阶段时，她给这头棕发起过无数能让头发主人暴跳如雷的称号，但现在两人的关系比起那时稍有改变，莱娅发现自己还是挺喜欢丈夫宛如从未修过毛的宠物狗一般的发型。但如果她敢在韩面前这么形容他的头发，韩还是会生气，并且会立刻跟她义正言辞地解释上五分钟，他随性的造型如何是一种“选择”。

“在那之后。”她说着停了下来，过了一小会儿，才又开口，像是陷入了短暂的睡眠一般，“因为被子里很暖和。”

韩漫不经心地听着莱娅在他身后前言不搭后话地呓语，注意力一心扑在手里的影碟机上。然而莱娅却在说完上一句话后长时间地沉默起来，让他忍不住偏过头去，望向妻子的脸庞。莱娅眨了眨眼，一手还搭在他的肩上，看着他，两人对视了几秒钟之后，韩突然明白了她在说什么。

“哦。”他下意识地“哦”了一声，“所以你说你在想我——”

莱娅点了点头。

一时间韩突然无法将注意力再集中到腿上的影碟机上了。他转过身去，目光定在莱娅身上。他的妻子正双手撑着身后的地板，偏着头，像是困意和醉意皆有一般地歪头看着他，嘴边还挂着一丝说狡黠也不为过的胜利笑意。韩的眼光不自觉地落到她的腿间，从浅色的内裤上看不出任何的蛛丝马迹。

“这么说，你已经……”韩说着说着才意识到自己的眼睛在看不对的地方。随后他忽然像是恍然大悟般，挑起一边的眉毛，“所以你现在才这么累，是吧？”

“我睡得也不好。”莱娅耸耸肩，“谁教你一直拽我被子。”

“你瞎说。”

莱娅没回嘴，只是爬到他身上，坐进原本影碟机待着的地方。她的双腿圈住韩的腰，双手捧上他的脸颊，开始在对方的脸上落下轻柔又细碎的吻。韩一边在视线受阻的情况下试图清理身边的杂物，一边还不忘嘴上调侃她几句：“你在想我什么？”

他怀里的身子僵了一下，于是韩趁势拨开抱着他的一双手，不出意料地看到一个双颊爬上红云的莱娅，他决定乘胜追击，转而搂住妻子的身躯，将她放在地板上，莱娅的双腿在他的腰间前后移动了几下，才找到一个相对舒服的位置。随后他伏下身去，开始亲吻妻子的脖颈。

“你得告诉我，公主。”他故意这么叫她，同时按住了莱娅的双手以确保它们不会有任何动作，莱娅在他的身下颤抖起来，温暖的躯体散发着令人想要亲近的热量，她一边挣扎着想从韩的禁锢中脱出身来，一边在呻吟之下断断续续地回答他的问题。

“我在想……车库那一次。”

“真的？”韩抬起头，若有所思地看着她，“这么说你还挺喜欢那次的。

“不，我说的不是那次。”莱娅笑了笑，趁韩问她话时力道松懈的一瞬间挣脱出来，翻身抱着他打了个滚，成功把对方压在了身子底下。她牢牢地坐在韩的腰上，用全身的力气保证对方不能动弹一下，同时她的臀部隔着两人下身的衣料开始磨蹭起韩的性器，并在感受到某个意料之中的硬物时下意识地呻吟了一声。

“我在说你不小心踹到颜料桶那次。”她说着又在韩身上扭了两下，感受到身下男人的呼吸明显急促起来。韩伸手去拉她，要把她拽下身来：“明明是你踹到的。”

感到这场嘴仗可能会往他不期盼的方向发展，因此韩决定速战速决。他撑着身后的地板坐起来，将莱娅拉进一个能让她不出声好一会儿的吻里。与此同时双手如愿以偿地脱掉了妻子下身仅有的布料。他一只手上移到对方的T恤里，捧住一边的乳房，拇指按着乳头揉搓起来，莱娅扯掉他沙滩裤的手指都因此开始颤抖。他吞下接吻间隙莱娅嘴里吐出的呻吟，打算把这份沉默再保持得久一点。与此同时他的手指已经探进了莱娅的唇瓣之间，那儿一片湿润，而且入口处的软肉还处于充血状态，甚至都未曾合拢。他睁开一只眼睛想看莱娅脸上的反应，却发现对方也正半睁着一只眼看他，双手探进他的衬衫里，撑着他的胸口摸索。

“感觉怎么样，公主？”他的手指在入口处打转，沾满了淫液的指尖不时蹭过莱娅同样兴奋肿胀的阴核。他的妻子在他怀里发出呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟，头已经低了下去，埋在他的颈间喘息。就在他正准备开口时，莱娅却又咬住了他的喉结，声音通过牙齿传导震动，直冲他的脑门。

“少说多做，高手。”

韩忍不住皱起了眉头。

“你还说我难搞。”他说着抱起莱娅的身子，“原话奉还，甜心。”

莱娅直接坐上了他的阴茎，尽管已经高潮过一次的身躯接纳异物相比起平时要容易得多，但莱娅还是难以抑制地发出了几声有损颜面的呻吟。韩的手指磨蹭着她的阴核，让她随着他手指的控制缩紧穴道起来。莱娅的身子软得像是一块刚出炉的面包，整个挂在韩的身上，在适应了一会儿体内的性器后，她开始前后摇摆起腰来。韩空闲的那只手这时搂过了她的后颈，将她按进又一个吻里。阴茎不断在她体内摩擦撞击过她所有的敏感地，而韩摆弄着她阴核的那只手也没让情况更好。不应期内的身体还没完全恢复，没过一会儿莱娅就缩紧了身体，呜咽着颤抖了几下，双臂勾着丈夫脖颈地倒在他怀里。她的心跳被放大到她全身，韩甚至觉得自己能从两人身体的连接处感受到她身体呼吸的节奏。他试着碰了碰他手下的部分，得到的是莱娅剧烈的颤抖和一声算得上是可怜的呜咽。当然，不是受她意识自主控制发出的。韩确信如果他能像机器人一样管理自己的情感模块的话，她会把所有类似可能产生这种反应的神经全部拔掉。但她不能，而这也是韩喜欢她的一部分原因。

“我好饿。”莱娅趴在他肩头说道，声音沙哑中带着一丝情色的意味。

他抬头吻了吻妻子的鼻尖。既然对面已经认输，韩觉得自己还是要宽宏大量。他抱起已经在他怀里高潮过两次的身躯，放到冰凉光滑的地板上，听着莱娅浑身酸痛的骨头和肌肉在触到硬得毫无屈就余地的地板那一瞬间集体发出抗议。他抬起莱娅的双腿扳到身前，看到她的鼻子因为双腿维持同一姿势过久的酸痛而抽动了一下，于是他侧脸吻了吻她的小腿，本着速战速决的意图开始操起身下的妻子。莱娅头朝后仰去，乳房随着身体的律动上下起伏，扯得T恤往上卷了好几道，她随着快感的冲刷本能地想要收紧身体，却因为两次的高潮而没了力气，她转过脸，在眼睛半睁半闭的余光间看到有人弯下腰来。韩又一次吻了她，最后射在了她体内。

她整个人都蜷了起来，与她一同的还有韩。两人在冰凉的地板上抱在一起，不断地被地面吸收着余热，这时二人都发现或许床真的是个比地板更好的去处，这样起码不会在完事之后觉得冷，但又累得不想动弹。莱娅忽然想到什么，问他：“你是不是没戴套？”

韩从她身后抬起头来：“现在意识到这个有点晚了，公主。”

“我不是那个意——算了。”莱娅挣扎着想起身，最后还是躺回地面上，“我一会儿吃药就好。”

“但是说真的。”她又说道，“我们该给家里装地暖了。”

“我们家能装吗？”韩把脸埋在她的头发里问道。

“当然可以啊。我爸妈以前住的房子和我们现在这个差不多，就装了地暖。”

“求你了，不要在这个时候提你爸。”

莱娅翻了个白眼。

“你动一动。”她伸手拍了拍韩的大腿，“我饿了。”

“微波炉和烤箱里都有饭。”

莱娅心满意足地哼了一声，挣扎着从男人的怀里出来。然而就在她低头在地板上找不知道被扔到哪里去的内裤时，她的左脚在电视柜下踢到一个圆柱形的东西，随后她感到一阵暖意爬上自己的脚背。她低下头，看到了翻倒在地板上的马克杯，和洒了一地的咖啡。

韩看了看咖啡，又抬头看了看莱娅。

“这次，甜心。”他忍不住笑了起来，“可就是你踢的了。”


End file.
